The Trap is Set
by August08
Summary: Someone is being hunted. But by whom? Are they friend or foe? And what lies beyond the darkness of an open doorway? One-shot. Rated T for alcohol use.


**A/N**: This was prompted from a line that popped into my head a few weeks back: The trap is set, the die is cast. Hopefully this will help get me unstuck from the writer's block I've been battling.

Enjoy

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

* * *

><p>The alley was dark, cold and damp. It wasn't the ideal place to be; especially not on a Friday night. But if all went according to plan, it would be well worth it. He just had to stick it out for a couple more minutes until he got the signal. He looked skyward, blinking against the rain that fell into his eyes and wished that the signal would come soon. Months of planning had come down to this moment. The entire plan hinged on him not screwing up. If he got this right he would be adored and praised for weeks to come.<p>

As he continued to stare up at the rooftops, he thought back on the final meeting before the plan was set into action. The group had met at the usual hideout and had gone over the game plan. They knew their target, they knew where he was going to be on Friday night, and that was when they were going to strike. But most of the pressure was placed on his shoulders to get it right. If he messed up it was game over.

_The trap is set. The die is cast,_ he couldn't help thinking.

Just then, a green and red blur shot across the rooftops, so fast he almost missed it. Cursing under his breath, he scrambled up the fire escape and took off after his target. He pulled out a hand held radio and pressed the button on the side.

"Target is on the move. I repeat: Target is on the move," he said.

"We're not ready yet. Stall him," the voice on the other line said.

Growling, he shoved the radio into his pocket and ran after the target. After a while, the target stopped running and turned around, making him dive for cover.

"I know you're there," the target called. "Come out and face me like a man."

Footsteps sloshed over water filled concrete. He ducked for a different hiding place behind an air conditioning unit. After a while, the target lost interest and walked away. He poked his head around the corner and watched the target jump across to another roof. The radio sparked to life.

"Reel him in," the voice of his leader said.

He grinned and pulled the hood of his hoodie tighter over his head and ran after his target. He pulled out a shuriken and threw it at the target's head. The target dodged and whipped around, murder blazing in his eyes.

He raised his hand and gave his target a "come and get me" wave. The target shot forward. He turned around and bolted. They raced across the rooftops in a deadly chase. He pulled out the radio again and pressed the button.

"Open the door and let me in."

He jumped down into an alley and ran into an open doorway. Seconds later, the target raced into the doorway. Heavy breathing pierced the darkness and the quiet. There was the sound of someone smelling the air. Lights suddenly shot on. Raphael blinked against the light and saw his family and friends gathered in a large bar room. It was decorated in birthday streamers and balloons.

"Surprise!" everyone yelled. "Happy birthday, Raph!"

Raphael groaned and growled at the same time. Donatello and Leonardo walked up, both grinning in satisfaction.

"You know I hate birthdays," Raphael told them.

"It's your big 25th," Donatello said. "And you know Mikey's never one to pass up a surprise party."

Raphael leaned over to peer around his brothers to find Michelangelo sitting at the bar, dressed in soaking wet sweat pants and hoodie, sipping on a gin and tonic. He noticed the glare Raphael was giving him and raised his glass to his brother. It only deepened Raphael's glare.

"How did you get this place, anyway?" Raphael asked.

"Friend of Casey's owns it," Leonardo replied.

"Casey asked if he could have the bar after closing, friend said yes, so here we are," Donatello explained.

Just then, Casey walked up and held out a tall glass of ice cold beer. "Happy birthday, pal," he said.

Raphael took the glass. "How long have you been plannin' this?" he asked.

"A few months," Leonardo answered.

"And everyone managed to keep their mouths shut?" Raphael asked. He tipped the glass to his lips. "Color me impressed."

Casey threw an arm around his friend's shoulders. "Let's eat, drink and be merry."

"Hopefully this will be one night you'll be able to remember," April called from one of the booths.

Raphael grinned as he took a sip of the beer. Memory or no; birthday or not; he wasn't passing up the chance at free liquor. So he would suck it up for one night and join his family and friends in the celebration. And hopefully-like April said- this would be one birthday he would be able to remember for a long...long time.

* * *

><p>Reviews are welcome, flames are not<p> 


End file.
